This invention generally relates to packaging apparatus and methods and more particularly relates to a container and method for a printhead having ink therein, the container adapted to prevent leakage of the ink from the printhead during transportation or storage of the printhead.
Currently, when an inkjet printhead with an internal ink reservoir is transported from place of manufacture, it is typically transported with no ink in the reservoir. That is, the printhead is typically shipped empty. The printhead is transported empty to avoid spilling of ink during transport. It is only after the printhead reaches its destination, that the user of the printhead fills the reservoir with ink.
However, it is desirable to fill the reservoir before shipping in order to avoid inadvertent introduction of air bubbles and debris into the reservoir when the reservoir is filled by the user. More specifically, introduction of air bubbles and debris into the reservoir can clog ink nozzles formed in a nozzle plate belonging to the printhead, thereby impairing functionality of the printhead. Therefore, a problem in the art is introduction of air bubbles and debris into the reservoir which can clog the ink nozzles thereby impairing functionality of the printhead.
One technique for overcoming this problem is for the manufacturer of the printhead to fill the reservoir and cover the nozzles with adhesive tape before the printhead is shipped to the user. Once the printhead reaches its destination, the user removes the tape before inserting the printhead into the printer. However, removing the tape may damage the nozzle plate, particularly when the nozzles include MEMS (Micro-Electro Mechanical Systems). Also, the adhesive tape may deposit residual amounts of adhesive on the nozzle plate during removal of the tape. Such residual amounts of adhesive may interfere with proper operation of the printhead. Thus, another problem in the art is damage to the MEMS and deposit of residual amounts of adhesive on the nozzle plate as the adhesive tape is removed from the nozzle plate.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a container for an inkjet printhead that assists in retaining ink in the printhead while simultaneously obviating need to place adhesive tape over nozzles to prevent leakage of ink from the printhead during transport or storage of the printhead.
Therefore, there has been a long-felt need to provide a container and method for a printhead having ink therein, the container adapted to prevent leakage of the ink from the printhead during transportation or storage of the printhead.